


Late Isn't Bad Sometimes

by mae_linda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_linda/pseuds/mae_linda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Scorpius has to deal with his pureblood ideals when confronted with the half-blood Al looking sexy wearing nothing but a ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Isn't Bad Sometimes

"Bloody secretary. Bloody horrible handwriting. Bloody missing the introduction to the team," Scorpius Malfoy muttered to himself. He still could not believe he was late for the first meeting with his team.

"You'll just have to ask a team member to bring you up to speed," Scorpius imitated the organizer mockingly. "Paintball is stupid anyway, but alas for Malfoys and greater good." There was no doubt in Scorpius' mind that his Dad was now laughing at him. Not that he usually did that, but he had agreed a little too easily to this trip. First, he had to take Muggle Studies to prove past biases were forgotten, and now there was this.

Entering the designated changing rooms, he looked around and shuddered at the T-shirts with multicolored stains of paint lying on the benches. Picking one up, he couldn't help but laugh at the logo: "I participated in 2007, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt". It looked well worn and loved, so Scorpius figured the owner was not so uncomfortable with playing the game.

Moving away from the benches, Scorpius wandered off to the far wall and opened the door in the middle. Steam and some god awful singing billowed out. Shower then. Squinting in the dense, waterlogged air, he tried to find the source of the voice. Turning slightly to the left, his jaw dropped. 

Standing under a powerful jet of water was none other than Al Potter, wearing nothing but a ribbon keeping his hair in a chignon. Quickly setting aside the Malfoy code of only dating purebloods, Scorpius could not look away. There was something to be said about growing up, and grown-up Al looked good enough to eat. 

Scorpius was finding it rather difficult to tear his eyes away from the slightly bronzed skin stretched over muscles that looked defined even in all the steam. 

However, on the upward glance, grey eyes met green, and Scorpius groaned mentally, Caught, dammit.

"Hello, do I know you?" Al all but purred. Scorpius felt a thrill at the purr, but something twisted uncomfortably at the notion that Al didn't even remember him.

"No, I'm Steve, I got in late and …" Scorpius lied but was cut off when Al turned back around and moaned, arching his back.

"Care to join me, Steve?" Al rumbled, looking coyly back at Scorpius.

Scorpius could feel his resolve crumble at the beautiful sight before him. There were two things one didn't do - half-bloods and Potters. The basic problem with both was that if it leaked to his father, there would be some unpleasantness. 

In the end, all it took was for Al to shamelessly frot against the tiled wall while one hand touched himself, and the other was held out toward 'Steve'.

Scorpius rationalized it was safe anyway- the damn sexy bastard didn't even remember him! "Steve" worked because Scorpius was not quite so sure Al would actually consider Scorpius as shagable. 

Undressing quickly and leaving his clothes outside with the T-shirt he didn't know he was still holding, Scorpius stepped in close to Al. By now, the man was writhing, and he shuddered when Scorpius licked a path from between his shoulder blades up to his neck. Stopping the squirming with a hand on a delightfully sharp hip, Scorpius set about driving Al mad by touching him everywhere. Feather light touches were administered to neck, chest, nipples, taut abdomen and tense thighs. Nipping kisses trailed from jaw to pouty lips until they were swollen. Flush with each other, wet and slippery, they rocked to completion, lips fused all the while. 

 

The next day, after the first practice and a mock fight between two teams, they found themselves alone in the showers.

"Déjà vu?" Al purred, before laughing at Scorpius' sheepish look.

In all actuality, Scorpius thought it would have been a one off, but looking at an undulating Al was proving that theory wrong. Being on the same team had kept him very close to Al and in the perfect position to notice the man's charms. For the moment, Al's arse was looking quite tempting, so Scorpius slinked over to the little tease.

Crowding Al against the shower wall, Scorpius kissed the laughter silent. He then swallowed the moans as he lightly scratched Al's back while rhythmically pushing their hips together. Turning Al around, Scorpius trailed kisses over the light scratch marks as he made his way to the small of Al's back. Once on his knees he gently bit each pale globe, before separating them and licking to draw a cry out of Al. It worked beautifully, and Scorpius was amused to see Al's toes and arse blush even as he strained back. 

Enthusiastically rimming Al, Scorpius took care to snag the baby oil he'd brought and lube up. It wouldn't last, but it was still better than nothing, prep or no. Spreading those flushed legs as he slowly got up, Scorpius bit into Al's nape at the same time he pushed in. It was immensely satisfying to hear Al keel and feel him go almost limp against the wall. Water still pouring, they moved in synch, Al pushing back forcefully, making Scorpius hammer him harder. It was fierce and fast, and soon they were both climaxing before collapsing on the wall. 

Arms going tight about Al's torso, Scorpius supported them both as he slowly pulled out and kissed Al one last time. There was a chance things would stay non-sappy if he left soon. He was on his way out after a quick rinse when he heard Al and stopped dead.

"W-what?" he stammered, and Malfoys never stammer. 

"Celebratory shag and run, is that it, Scorpius?" Al repeated, amused and defiant.

"How did you know?"

"I forgot you came in late. All the participants' names were read at the introduction."

"And here I thought you remembered me," Scorpius scoffed, before he bit his lip in frustration. Mother always told him his mouth would get him into trouble someday. 

"Was that why you called yourself Steve? Scorpius, of course I remembered you; you were the one who never looked at me twice in school."

"I beg to differ," Scorpius said - and then felt like hitting his head against a brick wall. 

The silence stretched with the water still pouring before Al snickered. It wasn't funny, but when Al started laughing outright, Scorpius couldn't keep himself from laughing too. It took a few minutes, but eventually they managed to only chuckle occasionally. 

"I guess that makes us even then," Scorpius offered.

"Not quite," Al smirked before advancing on him.

"How about this ribbon around your cock?" Al challenged, pulling the ribbon he'd been wearing from his hair, causing it to cascade down his back. 

"If you suck me," Scorpius gasped as the man winked saucily before complying.

Grabbing hold of unruly, soft locks he made sure he was late coming this time, so he would enjoy the summer and Al's talented mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: #058 - "Here I am...at the start of the first summer of my new life, and they tell me I've come in late and missed everything." --Michael Chabon, The Mysteries of Pittsburg at the_ass_fest over on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.


End file.
